The present invention relates to a method and device for the production of portions from at least one continuous strand of a food product, in particular for the production of meatballs, comprising a particular cutting system.
The prior art includes, in particular through the patent document EP 360 446, a machine for the production of spherical portions or balls, comprising an extrusion device comprising an extrusion head continuously delivering a continuous strand in a vertical direction, a portioning device comprising a cutting system, said cutting system comprising cutting elements suitable for being moved transversally to said vertical direction between an open position wherein the strand passes between said cutting elements and a closed position for cutting the strand and forming portions of the food product, and a retrieval device arranged below the portioning device for retrieving the portions.
The cutting system is of the diaphragm type, the cutting elements are mounted circumferentially in sliding contact with each other. The extrusion head is fixedly mounted above the cutting system, the latter being moved vertically according to a to-and-fro movement in order to cut the continuously fed strand. The retrieval device is in the form of an endless conveyor belt suitable for conveying trays in a feed direction, said conveyor being suitable for moving transversally to said feed direction in order to automatically position the balls in the trays. The cut balls drop gravitationally into the trays. The food product may tend to adhere to the cutting elements. The drop height may thus vary from one ball to another. The ball may further adhere to a cutting element, be deflected to the side thereby when the cutting position returns to the open position. These drop height variations and these adhesion phenomena, which vary according to the size of the portions and the nature of the food product, limit the production rate and do not guarantee precise positioning of the balls in the trays.
The aim of the present invention is that of providing a solution intended to remedy the abovementioned drawbacks, suitable for the production of portions from a strand at high production rates, while enabling automatic packaging of the portions in trays.